Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze
Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Raiden from the Metal Gear franchise and Yaiba Kamikaze from the Ninja Gaiden Franchise. Description Metal Gear VS Ninja Gaiden Z! Two Cyborg Ninja's face off! Will Jack the Ripper cut down Yaiba or will he be another victim of the Ninja Slayer. Interlude Raiden VS Yaiba Kamikaze.png|Commander Ghost V1 Raiden VS Yaiba Kamikaze 2.png|Commander Ghost V2 Ninjas Cyborg A FUCKING AWESOME FIGHTER by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero (Cue Invader - Death Battle Theme) ''' '''Ghost: Ninja's are without a doubt, the deadliest killers throughout history. Ruby: However turn them into Cyborgs and nothing can stop them.. Ghost: Like Raiden The White Devil... ''' Ruby: And Yaiba Kamikaze the Demon Ninja! '''Ghost: I'm Ghost and she's Ruby. Ruby: And it's out job to analyze their Armor, Weapons and Skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Raiden (Metal Gear) (Cue White Blood - Metal Gear Solid 4) ''' Ruby: During a rainy day in Liberia, a boy named Jack was born into world. '''Ghost: However unfortunately for Jack, he was born during the Liberian Civil War and had his parents killed by Solidus Snake. Ruby: Jack was adopted by Solidus and raised as a Child Soldier and was trained to be a killing machine with his high kill count earning him the nicknames “Jack The Ripper” and “The White Devil”. Ghost: Eventually Jack was eventually placed in a Relief center by Solidus however he was pulled out of the center and brought to the United States and eventually met a girl named Rose. Ruby: Jack soon joined the legendary group FOXHOUND and there teamed up with legendary soldier Solid Snake and under his new codename “Raiden” took down numerous threats including his own foster father Solidus Snake. Ghost: However Raiden was unfortunately being manipulated by the Patriots a Shadow Organization that manipulated the U.S and were manipulating Raiden as well through...Rose. Ruby: Say what now? Ghost: Alright prepare yourself for the most confusing thing I have ever heard, the Patriots had Rose spy on Raiden by having a romantic relationship with him however eventually Rose became pregnant with Raiden’s child but told him it was a miscarriage and married another man to trick him but it was to really trick the Patriots… (Cue Rules of Nature - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) ''' Ruby: ANYWAY! Raiden was soon captured by the Patriots and used for Exoskeletal Enhancement Surgery turning him into a Cyborg Ninja. '''Ghost: After this Raiden became an unstoppable killing machine, He’s fast enough to not only run on walls and outrun trains but also jump from one missile to another. Ruby: Raiden is also incredibly strong, he is able to lift and spin two geckos using his legs and even strong enough to lift and throw a Metal Gear RAY and did this all with his first Cyborg Body. Ghost: Yep! After losing his arm(Again) and his eye during a fight against a mercenary working for Desperado Enforcement LLC., Raiden was given a new Cyborg body that was more powerful than his last one. Ruby: This Cyborg body was even able to lift Metal Gear EXCELSUS off the ground as well as rips it own sword off and use it. (Cue Stains of Time - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) ''' '''Ghost: Raiden’s primary weapon is a High-Frequency Blade or HF Blade, a sword that resonates at extremely high frequencies causing the oscillation to weaken the targets molecular bonds, causing it cut through anything. Ruby: And eventually, Raiden got a new and better High Frequency Blade called HF Murasama a High-Frequency Blade previously own by Jetstream Sam and the same person who beat Raiden as well as cut of off his arm and slashed his eye out. Ghost: HF Murasama just like Raiden’s own High-Frequency Blade can cut through anything however unlike Raiden’s original High-Frequency Blade, it can cut through Nanomachines! Ruby: Raiden also posses an ability called Blade Mode, which causes the passage of time for Raiden to slow down and enables to cut things with High-Precision cuts or Rapidly cut his opponents into pieces. Ghost: Raiden is also able to wield his sword in many different ways including with his feet or with his mouth making Raiden a very versatile fighter. (Cue Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) ''' Ruby: Raiden is one feat achieving ninja. He is strong enough to lift Metal Gear RAY and EXCELSUS even threw the former, Strong enough to stop Outer Haven, has endured multiple hits from Armstrong, Defeated Solidus Snake, defeated the Winds of Destruction and Jetstream Sam and defeated Armstrong. '''Ghost: And if Raiden wasn’t dangerous enough, he can take things a step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors and causing him to enter Ripper Mode and in this state Raiden reverts back to his “Jack The Ripper” personality and causes an insane increase to his already insane Speed and Strength. Ruby: But Raiden is not unstoppable...Raiden’s Blade Mode and Ripper Mode runs on Electrolyte fuel cells and drains through them at a rapid pace and in order to refill it must take them from enemy cyborgs to refuel, Raiden also doesn’t seem to take into account his own safety and this often leads him to taking injuries that could be fatal. Ghost: But despite this...Raiden is definetely one Cybernetic Killing Machine. Raiden: That Nickname you love so much...wanna know how I got it? Actually...why don't I give you a demonstration? I think it's time for Jack...to let 'er rip! Yaiba Kamikaze (Cue Rude Awakening - Ninja Gaiden Z) ''' '''Ghost: Born in the Kamikaze Village, Yaiba was born as a descendant of the Kitsune Lineage, Yaiba was born and trained to be a ninja. Ruby: However during a training to concentrate and use Ninpo, Yaiba failed and was teased by his sister Yuki Kamikaze and Yaiba became enraged and attacked her however using Substitution Ninpo avoided his attack and sent him crashing into a log. Ghost: But...this only proved to piss Yaiba off even more and he landed a hit on her that critically injured her, Desperate to save his sister...Yaiba took her too their father in order to be healed with Ninpo however their father refused due to ruining Yuki’s honor. Ruby: Yaiba went and got it however came back only to find that his father and the elders cut her head off...WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Ghost: Language! Ruby: -_- Ghost: Yaiba killed them and revived them out of spite after that Yaiba was exiled from his village and traveled around and throughout his travels assisted numerous various Ninja Clans, Mercenary groups, and Crime Syndicates as well as killing numerous ninja earning him the title…”Ninja Slayer”. Ruby: That was until he ran into Ryu Hayabusa The Ultimate Ninja and well… Ghost: Fatality! (Cue Yaiba Main Theme - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z) ''' Ruby: After that Yaiba was taken by Forge Industries and had his left arm and left eye arm replaced with a cybernetic eye and arm. '''Ghost: Yaiba woke up and broke out a plane he was in and fell into Russia where a Zombie Outbreak had broken out and was informed by Del Gonzo the head of Forge Industries that Ryu Hayabusa was in the city trying to contain it and he had brought Yaiba back for one task...Find and Kill Ryu Hayabusa. Ruby: As a ninja; Yaiba possesses incredible Agility, Speed, Strength, Acrobatics and Durability being able to hold his own against Ryu and these were all enhanced further upon his reconstruction. Ghost: Yaiba’s bionic cybernetic arm allows him to deliver enhanced strength, power and torque for his punches and Yaiba also on the forearms of his new arm are two folding blades that fold outward and allow Yaiba to dismember his opponents and they also rotate like that of a saw and he also has a rocket in his arm allowing him to increase the force of his punches. Ruby: The fist of the Cybernetic arm is connected to a strong Graphite Polymer chain and this allows Yaiba to use it like a flail giving him longer reach and a wider spread of an attack. Ghost: Yaiba also posses a Cybernetic eye providing real-time environmental analysis and an alternate image system dubbed Cyber Vision, this allows Yaiba to see when his normal eye has been blinded. (Cue Ninja Fight - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z) ''' Ruby: Yaiba’s main weapon of choice however is the Tempest Blade, a mystical sword that was forged by the weapons master of the ruling Ashikaga Shogunate during the Muromachi Period. '''Ghost: Yaiba obtained and renamed it “Heartless” but it was unfortunately broken by Ryu during their fight however despite this Yaiba still wields it and it still retains its reach and power. Ruby: Despite it being mystical, Yaiba uses it like any other ninja would by channeling his power into the sword which allows him to cut through the strongest of Objects. Ghost: Yaiba has accomplished some pretty impressive; he has defeated Gorou, killed numerous ninja, held his own against Ryu Hayabusa, survive being hit by two missiles and crashing through several floors of a building, defeated a RDU(Robotic Defense unit), strong enough to rip of an RDU arm, and defeated Del Gonzo who had become an aspect of Mictlantecuhtli the Aztec god of the underworld. Ruby: and when he needs to take things up a notch, Yaiba can enter a state called “Bloodlust” as he puts it is a “Kamikaze Family special” which increases the strength of his attacks. (Cue Yaiba Dies Again - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z) ''' '''Ghost: Despite all of Yaiba’s accomplishments he is not perfect, only his arm and eye are machine while the rest of him is human making him vulnerable to being burned by fire, his arm can be overloaded with electricity making it short out for a while, he also refuses to use ninpo relying on his abilities and more importantly...Yaiba doesn't seem to think things through and has literally died three times...THREE! And the second and third time he would have died for sure if it wasn’t for Miss Monday. Ruby: Despite this...Yaiba is worthy of his title the Demon Ninja and Ninja Slayer. Yaiba: Hell puked me back up, Hayabusa. And this time i'm taking you with me! Ryu: You can try. DEATH BATTLE Ghost: All right, it looks like the combatants are set! Ruby: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- Denver, Colorado On a rooftop near the Headquarters of World marshal Inc, stood a man garbed in Black named Ryu Hayabusa. He looked down and saw the battle between two Cyborgs come to an end and saw the victorious Cyborg known as Raiden '''walk into the building. Ryu: So that’s the White Devil.... Ryu jumped down from off the building however unknowing to him a man garbed a blue with a metal arm and Bionic arm was watching him the entire time. ???: Found you Hayabusa… ---- Raiden exited the elevator and walked down one of the hallways of the office however upon turning the corners what he found honestly shocked him...there stood a man garbed in black with a sword and lying around him were multiple Cyborgs in pieces with blood staining the floor. Raiden quickly unsheathed his HF Blade and readied himself for a possible fight. Raiden: Who the hell are you?! The man sheathed the sword and turned around to face Raiden. Ryu: My name is Ryu and I’m here to help. Before Raiden could respond however they both ducked as they dodged a fist connected to a chain swung above their heads, the chain swung back and Raiden quickly leapt over it while Ryu did the same and both landed as the chain pulled back towards the source and both of them looked back to see who it was. ???: Bought time I found you Hayabusa! Ryu: Kamikaze… It was none other than '''Yaiba Kamikaze, he reached behind him and unsheathed the broken Heartless, Ryu reached for the hilt of the Dragon sword but was stopped by Raiden. Raiden: If you’re here to help than go on ahead...I’ll handle this guy. Ryu nodded and ran ahead, Yaiba quickly dashed forward after him however Raiden quickly got in his path and swung his HF Blade causing Yaiba to block his attack with Heartless causing their blades to clash. Yaiba: Out of my way! Raiden: You’re not going anywhere! Raiden pushed Yaiba back and delivered a kick to the ninja’s chest sending him stumbling back, Yaiba recovered and growled a bit, he balled his metal hand into a fist and got ready for what was about to come. Yaiba: Before I kill Hayabusa, I’ll carve your skull into fucking a hat! Raiden’s visor folded forward cover his face and he raised his High-Frequency Blade. (Cue The Only Thing I Know for Real - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Announcer: Fight! Yaiba charged forward and swung Heartless however Raiden dodged and swung his Hf Blade at Yaiba’s head hoping to end it however Yaiba quickly raised his cybernetic arm and the blades on it folder forward and blocked the strike. Yaiba pushed Raiden back and quickly deliver a punch to Raiden’s chest with his metal hand, sending the cyborg back, Yaiba quickly closed the distance between him and Raiden and began swinging heartless aggressively however Raiden quickly blocked each strike. Yaiba: Come on! You’re no Hayabusa! Just die already! Yaiba leapt forward and swung Heartless forward however Raiden blocked again causing their blades to clash and create sparks, Raiden was slowly being forced back by the Rogue ninja who was growling in rage. Yaiba: How does it feel?!? Yaiba broke the clash and swung heartless slashing Raiden across the stomach drawing blood, Yaiba threw a punch with his metal arm and sent Raiden crashing through the wall into a room with a bunch of office desks. Raiden is about to get up however Yaiba quickly leaps on him and grabs Raiden by his neck, Yaiba pulls his metallic arm back and the blades on the front fold forward and begin rotating like a saw, Yaiba brings his arm forward in an attempt to decapitate Raiden however Raiden quickly grabs it. Yaiba tries to force his arm forward in order to kill the cyborg however it wasn’t budging, Raiden forces Yaiba’s arm to the side and he quickly head butts Yaiba and kicks him off sending Yaiba crashing into one of the desks. Raiden gets up and Yaiba lets out a growl as he quickly grabbed the broken desk with his metallic arm and throws it at Raiden, Raiden in response quickly swings his HF Blade cutting the desk in half and causing the two pieces to fly right by him. The metallic hand of Yaiba’s arm disconnects with a chain connected to it and Yaiba swings it like a flail at Raiden however the Cyborg quickly leapt over it but Yaiba swung it again and this time the flail hit Raiden hard in the face causing him to stumble back. The flail reattached itself to Yaiba’s arm and Yaiba charged forward and swung Heartless multiple times landing multiple slashes on Raiden drawing more blood however just as the last strike is about to connect Raiden quickly blocks it with his HF Blade and breaks through Yaiba’s attack and swings it however Yaiba quickly dodges the attack and leaps away. Yaiba looked at Raiden who much to his annoyance…was still standing. Yaiba: How are you still alive?!? Raiden: Because…I just don’t fear death… (Cue Combat 5 - Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z) ' Yaiba growled in frustration and charged at Raiden swinging Heartless however Raiden blocks it with his HF Blade causing their blades to lock again. Yaiba: FUCK....YOU!! Raiden breaks the clash and swings his High-Frequency Blade at Yaiba who dodged it and grabs Raiden by his leg and lift him off the ground and slammed him against the floor over and over again before throwing him through one of the Windows outside into the rain. As Raiden fell down, he quickly stabbed his sword into the side of the building causing him to come to a stop and dangle from the side of it. Yaiba laughed manically as he leapt of the window that he threw Raiden threw after his opponent, Yaiba fell past Raiden but grabbed the Cyborg by his leg and pulled causing Raiden to pull his HF Blade out of the wall and causing him to fall. Yaiba threw Raiden downward and quickly grabbed his bionic arm as fire began shooting out his elbow causing him to fall slightly faster, Yaiba let go of his arm as a large of blast of fire shot out from behind him launching forward and hitting Raiden square in the chest as well causing them both to crash into ground. The dust cleared to reveal a crater with Raiden lying in the middle of groaning as he got up only to be punched hard by Yaiba and slashed at repeatedly by the Ninja Slayer before being kicked by him causing him to stumble back. Yaiba swung Heartless however Raiden blocked it causing their blades to clash again. Yaiba: I’ll...Break...your...sword!! Yaiba breaks the clash and quickly slashes at Raiden’s face and it connect breaking Raiden’s visor and revealing his face and causing him to stumble back but quickly recovers as he charges at Yaiba swing his HF Blade however Yaiba blocked each strike however Raiden quickly threw his HF Blade up and caught it with his foot and began kicking rapidly as well as slashing at Yaiba rapidly. Yaiba: I’m gonna enjoy running you through! Yaiba blocked each strike however as Raiden kicked forward thrusting his HF Blade forward in the process Yaiba side stepped and grabbed Raiden by his leg and slammed him down on the ground and tossed him aside and sending him crashing into the wall of a nearby building as well as dropping his HF Blade in front of Yaiba. Yaiba quickly picked it up and ran at Raiden who was slowly getting back up and just as he looked forward, Yaiba impaled Raiden in the stomach with his own HF Blade causing Raiden to stumble back from the impalement. Yaiba laughed as he watched Raiden falter a bit and let go of the HF Blade and backed up watching Raiden falter. Yaiba: How does it feel?!? Yaiba was about to move to finish off Raiden however he stopped when he saw a Blood Red Aura began surrounding Raiden and this excited him as Raiden looked up at him and his eye glowing red. Raiden: Pain...this is why i fight… Raiden grabbed the hilt of his HF Blade and growled as he began pulling on it before yanking it out of him causing a large amount of blood to spill forward from the action and Raiden stumbled forward a bit laughing manically as he looked up at Yaiba. Raiden: This is my normal...my nature…! Raiden raised HF Blade and pointed it at Yaiba who became excited at this new turn of events as he began laughing insanely. Yaiba: FUCK YEAH! The clothing on Yaiba’s torso disappeared revealing his bare chest as well as the upper part of his body connected with his cybernetic parts signaling he had activated the Kamikaze family special…Bloodlust. Raiden: I THINK IT’S TIME FOR JACK THE RIPPER TO LET ‘ER RIP! '(Cue Taste the Blood (Vergil) - Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition) ' Both Yaiba and Raiden charged at each other swinging their respective swords and each strike clashed with the other as both Raiden and Yaiba were matching each other's strikes, Yaiba charged forward drawing his metal arm back and throwing a punch that hit Raiden hard in the face however Raiden didn’t faze and simply laughed as he swung his HF Blade as Yaiba swung Heartless causing their blades to clash. Yaiba broke the clash and grabbed Raiden by his face and leapt over him as his metal hand disconnected from his arm and quickly pulled on it swing Raiden around on the flail however Raiden quickly swung his HF Blade at the chain connecting Yaiba’s hand with the chain and cut it causing him to be released and quickly land on the ground. Raiden quickly grabbed the chain and wrapped it around his arm and yanked on it pulling Yaiba towards him and when Yaiba reached him grabbed the ninja by his neck and slammed him onto the ground and tossed him away. Yaiba got up and punched the ground in frustration with his normal hand and let out a roar in anger. Yaiba: JUST DIE ALREADY!!! Yaiba leapt forward and swung Heartless at Raiden in an attempt to decapitate the cyborg ninja and end this so he could catch up to Hayabusa and kill him and when the hit connect, Yaiba couldn’t help but smirk… However his smirk quickly changed to a look of shock. Yaiba: WHAT?!?! Raiden had caught the blade of Heartless with his teeth and continued to bite down on it as he grabbed Yaiba by his wrist preventing him from retrieving it, Raiden swung his HF Blade at Yaiba’s normal arm and the hit connected cutting clean through and causing a large amount of blood to spill as Yaiba’s forearm disconnected with the rest of his arm. Yaiba yelled out in pain as his dismembered arm began spewing out blood and Raiden released heartless from his teeth causing it and Yaiba’s hand to fall to the ground as he quickly closed the distance between the ninja slayer and crouched downward and kicked Yaiba hard knocking him into the air and quickly stood up as Yaiba fell back down. As Yaiba fell back down, everything slowed down for Raiden as he readied his HF Blade and when Yaiba was within his reach began swinging it rapidly at the ninja slayer cutting him into blood pieces, Raiden let out a manically laugh as he continued to hack away before stopping as one thing remained intact from the onslaught… Yaiba’s head… Raiden smiled as he swung his HF Blade one final time at Yaiba’s head delivering one horizontal slash to the Ninja Slayer’s head cutting in half. Everything returned to its normal speed and the pieces that were Yaiba Kamikaze fell down to the ground as the rain continued to fall down, Raiden sheathed his HF Blade as the Blood Red aura surrounding him began to fade away and Raiden took a deep breath as he looked at what was left of his opponent. Raiden didn’t say anything as he turned his back to Yaiba’s remains and walked back towards World Marshall HQ… '''Announcer: K.O!!! ' Unknowing to Raiden…a man with a red coat sitting on a nearby rooftop watched the entire thing unfold and he had to admit it was interesting to watch to say the least…however he needed to get back to tracking some guy with a red cape and revolver... Conclusion '(Cue Locked & Loaded - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) ' Ruby: Brutality! '''Ghost: At first glance this fight seemed to be extremely close, with Yaiba’s feat fo defeating Del Gonzo as an aspect of Mictlantecuhtli outclasses any and all foes that Raiden has ever faced however unfortunately for Yaiba this didn’t offer him much as Raiden held every other advantage that mattered. Ruby: Raiden outclassed Yaiba in terms of Strength, Experience, Durability, and even weaponry. Yaiba is able to rip off the arm of a RDU off which is impressive however Raiden on the other hand is capable of lifting Metal Gear’s RAY and EXCELSUS as well as tear the latter’s sword arm off and swing it with almost relative ease and when you compare the Metal Gears to the Robotic Defense Unit, Yaiba’s impressive display of strength doesn’t compare to Raiden’s monstrous display of strength. Ghost: Also it’s worth mentioning while both Raiden and Yaiba are Cyborgs the way that both of them were given their cybernetics is vastly different with the key difference being that a majority of Raiden’s body being made of steel and artificial muscle fibers meaning that any damage Raiden did take wouldn’t hinder him like it would if we had used him as he was during the events of metal Gear Solid 2 when he was human and Yaiba’s still mostly organic with only his left arm and eye being cybernetic meaning when he takes damage it will still affect him greatly which is actually pointed out too him in the game by Miss Monday. Ruby: Yaiba did in fact hold the speed advantage and this was made apparent in his fight with Ryu Hayabusa who has been shown to avoid and block bullets, dodge missiles from helicopters and even Jets, and has dodging and reacting too lightning from the likes of Clancy, Garuda, and Malth however Raiden wasn’t too far behind him but Yaiba held the speed advantage solidly but it was only enough to prolong the fight. Ghost: Raiden’s durability for outclassed that of Yaiba and the greatest example of this is a similar scenario both of them have actually experienced; Raiden has fallen from a helicopter back down to Denver, Colorado crashing into the ground and even created a large crater in the process and not only survived but was completely unharmed showing no sign of any damage or pain. Ruby: Yaiba during his fight with Ryu Hayabusa; The Dragon Ninja had performed an Izuna Drop on the Ninja Slayer in a similar situation to Raiden’s and at a potentially greater height than what Raiden fell from and Yaiba died while Ryu had survived with Miss Monday having to bring him back for the second time. Ghost: Another display of durability from Raiden was the ability to endure numerous punches from Senator Armstrong who not only capable of effortlessly breaking the through armor of EXCELSUS with a punch as well as break Raiden’s High Frequency Blade but with Armstrong’s final punch being strong enough to DESTROY the Metal Gear and causing it to explode with Raiden being caught in said explosion and surviving it. Ruby: Which finally brings us to their weaponry and there isn’t honestly not that much to go into when you look at the weapons that they primarily use in combat. Heartless IS indeed a mystical blade but it has not shown any kind of mystical or special properties other than Yaiba utilizing it like any other Ninja while Raiden’s High Frequency Blade was designed to cut through anything by weakening it’s Molecular bonds and while Yaiba has stated himself too be able to be one of two people being able to cut cleanly through the Human body (The other being Ryu Hayabusa), Raiden is capable of doing the same with much more precision and power behind his strikes. Ghost: Poor Yaiba; No matter how you slice it, he just couldn’t reclaim his of “Ninja Slayer” against this Cyborg White Devil. Ruby: The Winner is Raiden! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016